Searching for The Doctor
by Lorithemolehog123
Summary: The Wild is a young Timelord that escaped the Time War before it was time locked. She crash-lands on earth in a dead TARDIS and soon finds an old type 40, but where's the Doctor? Rated T for Daleks and such but no real reason yet.
1. Introduction

**hey! so this is my first DW fanfic and if it's in a weird font when you read it because it's in a weird font now. So, if I mess up anywhere you have to tell me. for example earlier I wrote then Gallafrey had blue grass.**

Years ago there was a war. A war across all time and space. It was called The Time War between Daleks and Timelords and it raged across the galaxies like a forest fire, and killed millions.

I remember once when I was home, in another Dalek attack, My family told me to go. To run away without them so I would be safe. I was only 16 then, and didn't know much about flying a TARDIS, but I had to try.

"Run, go, before they get up here." My mother told me, hugging me then pushing me into the TARDIS. "Go somewhere safe." We were on the second floor of our home and could hear the Daleks down stairs.

I stared at her for a moment, memorizing her face before swinging the door closed and flying the TARDIS out of the house and far away to the farthest planet I could think of, Earth.

I didn't head _directly _to Earth. Before I left, I stopped in the space above Gallafrey, my home. I'd never see the beautiful orange sky, the silver trees or the red grass, I'd never see my family or friends again.

But that was just it, if my biological family was doomed, I was going to save my other family. I landed the TARDIS in each of their houses, picking them all up and away from the carnage that was their homes and families. All Six of us flew the TARDIS back to Earth, but over the years they all have...met their fate. I try to forget them, but I simply can't, so I don't think about them.

I wasn't there when The Time War was time locked, so I'm free. I'm a Timelord, and my name is The Wild.

**You like? yes? no? please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Crash-landing

**so, again, if it's in a weird font, please tell me! And if it is, tell me how to fix it!**

I ran into my TARDIS and slammed the door, Breathing hard from all the running I'd just done.

"Open up and get back out here you coward!" A deep voice yelled from outside the door to my TARDIS. "I won that bracelet fairly, so pay up. I glanced down at my metal bracelet from my place leaning against the locked door.

It was a dark metal and was thin in width but covered my wrist. it had a few Gallifreyan star point diamonds in it and had my name written in Gallifreyan.

I looked back at the door and smirked, flicking my brown almost bangs out of my eyes. "Come in here and take it!" I yelled back at him. He slammed his fist on the door. The hit shook the door violently. Dang, the slitheen were big.

I ran to the console flicking the necessary switches and joysticks, hit a few buttons and I was off. The TARDIS shook and I fell to the floor, quickly getting up and checking the trajectory among other things.

I fell back into my wheely chair and slid over to the nearest railing, holding on for dear life as the TARDIS made a strange noise. it was a sort of a creek then an explosion. I felt it crash to the ground as smoke billowed from the console.

I quickly got up and brushed myself off. I needed to wear this trench coat more often, it's dark maroon coloring made it not even _look_ dirty. I also wore jeans and a white shirt, along with two silver hearts on chains around my neck, each entangling in the other and one bigger than the latter.

I took my sonic from it's place on a holder I had made for the console and held it out toward the console, the little silver device making a buzzing noise as I flicked the switch and scanned the smoking TARDIS.

The readings weren't good, the TARDIS was dieing. It was so old I had expected it at one point, just not this soon.

I flipped a few switches and pushed the biggest blue button I could find, racing around my TARDIS, trying to save it. Suddenly, all the lights went off and a dying buzz came from the big machine as it died.

"No, no, no..." I mumbled and practically punched the buttons, switches, and joysticks on the control panel, trying to make it do something, anything. But it did nothing, the opposite I wanted to hear from Wilma.

Yes, her name is Wilma and she wants you to respect her life choices. Actually, My brother picked out the name.

The TARDIS was dead, and I just had to hope I was on Earth, because I doubt that I would get a ride from an angry Centauran if I had landed on the wrong planet.

I walked cautiously over to the door and, before opening it, tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

I opened the door with a creek, peeking out the door. Thank god, I was on Earth. People bustled down the avenue that I had landed on, a street corner, across from a bus stop which people were standing at. One glanced at me, her stare blank and cold. She had a suit on and short red hair with pointy glasses perched on her birdlike nose. She had a briefcase in one hand and a steaming coffee in the other. Why the heck was she staring at my like that for?

Suddenly and car came down the road, passing in front of her. I rubbed my eyes in astonishment, trying to figure out if I had just really seen that.

She was gone, disappeared as if she had just stuck to the side of that car. I watched it drive away, turning on the corner and showing me that she wasn't sticking to the other side of it. Where did she go?

I shook my head, maybe I was just seeing things.

I turned around, looking longingly at the old TARDIS that had traveled with me for all these years. The Chameleon Circuit had disguised it as a telephone booth, the glass making it look as if it were a normal phone booth, instead of alien tech. I closed the door and locked it, shoving the key in my pocket and, dragging my eyes away from the now red machine, walked down the road, getting my bearings.

First thing I had to do, figure out what year it was.

**now that you've read the first chappie, what do you think? r&r please!**


	3. Da-alek!

Big Ben had sort of tipped me off that I was in London, and the local newspaper told me it was 2012.

Now I walked the streets, looking for a place to get some money. Lucky for me, someone had dropped just enough money to get something to eat so I got a hamburger.

I tossed the wrapper in a trash bin in a park and meandered down the road, no real direction for my wonderings. As I walked, I started to think.

What was I going to do now? I had no family, friends, or TARDIS and I had no house or way to get money. So basically, I was screwed. I decided not to think about it right now and sit down because my feet were starting to hurt.

As I sat down on the bench a huge boom echoed across the park. I looked around, wondering where it had come from. I spotted a comet streaking across the sky, too close to the ground for comfort. It flew across the sky and disappeared behind some tall buildings.

At this point I would have dashed back to the TARDIS and gone right over there, but right now, I was about as capable of that as any of the humans around me.

I dashed down the road, pumping my arms at my sides with my ponytail streaming behind me. as I got closer to the carnage, I started to see smoke rising from the middle of a street.

_London, it's always London. Why can't it be, I don't know, Minnesota for a change?_ I thought as I rounded a corner and saw a huge dent in the concrete. Torchwood and the cops were already here. Great, the Amateurs.

I got as close as I could, which was closer than I had expected I would get. Anyway, it was close enough to see that there was nothing in the dent anymore, it was gone, and it was obvious that Torchwood didn't have it.

I stared at the gaping hole in the ground and tried to make out a shape in the middle. Suddenly I realized that the imprint from the culprit was all too familiar, a figure that haunted my dreams for as long as I could remember.

Dalek.

A _Dalek?_ Really? I thought they were all wiped out. and another question, why was there only one? I tried to hear what the torchwood people were saying, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I was listening in.

"Whatever it is," A sort of short woman said that had black hair and a gap in her teeth, "It was big. And metal. But, it wouldn't have burnt up in the atmosphere, right?" She asked.

"It couldn't have, to make a hole this big." A man said with nearly black brown hair and a blue army looking coat on. "And there's nothing here, not even a speck." He looked over his shoulder at me and a smirk came on his face. I turned around immediately and ran, I wasn't sure who he was, but he knew I was listening.

VVV

"If I were a Dalek where would I go?" I mumbled to myself. I was wondering through the streets now, looking down alleyways and lonely streets.

It was sunset and the golden sunlight poured onto the buildings that stood strong and proud on the avenues and roads and cars that bustled next to them.

Most of the people had gone home and rush hour was almost over, so there weren't many cars. But I kept looking. Looking for a monster, and why it was alone.

Suddenly, a trash can by the edge of an alley shook and a creek came from the same alley. I ran over to the alley, hoping it wasn't a hobo or something.

When I turned the corner I slammed on the breaks, taking a step back. There it was. A rusty Dalek.

It turned it's head with a squealing creek and stared at me with that blue eyestalk and it's body turned soon after. It had rust all over it and it looked old, it's silver sheen on the metal long gone and replaced with a dull glow.

I looked to my left and right, looking for some sort of blunt object. I saw a wooden baseball bat and picked it up, holding it like I had seen the players on TV do it.

It stared at me, then suddely spoke.

"You are not hu-uman." It barked slowly.

"I know I'm not, and neither are you, what are you doing here?" I asked, still holding the bat menacingly.

"This pla-anet is perfect for the re-birth of a spe-cies." It squawked, adjusting it's eyestalk. "I am the last Da-alek and I must re-build."

"Oh, no you don't!" I growled, hopping forward on one foot then stepping with the other and slamming the bat into the Dalek's tiny gun. It bent.

_Wow, I can't believe that just worked..._ It's force field most not have been working properly.

It spun the now bent and broken gun, only able to aim for itself and the ground.

"I must re-build." It squalked. "I am the only Da-alek, only of my kind, and I am alone."

"So?" I hissed, "No one needs more Daleks." I held the bat up, ready to hit it again if I needed to.

"I am lone-ly." It said slowly. I lowered the bat a little, then raised it up again.

"Wait, Daleks can't feel lonelyness, or sadness, or pain! all you feel is hate!"

"I am hate, but I am hated. and I am all a-lone." It said lowering it's eyestalk to the ground. I stared at it for a moment. That was sort of...sad. He was all alone in the world, but maybe he deserved it.

"Leave." I ordered him.

"I can not." It said, "I can no lon-ger hover properly." It adjusted it's eyestalk again.

"Wait, but you're not adequate, aren't the Daleks suppose to die if they are adequate?" I asked, lowering the bat, this guy couldn't hurt me anymore.

"My self destruct is bro-ken. I can no longer func-tion." It said.

"Then..." Wow, I was at a loss for words, this guy was no longer dangerous and hated himself because he wasn't adequate even for his own species, and to top it all off he wasn't even good enough to suck. His eyestalk started to grow dim.

"I can not function. I am a bad Da-alek. I will not die in ba-atle." I frowned then reached out and lightly pushed on the side of hi eyes stalk with my fist, pushing his head to the side with a creek. It adjusted back and looked at me.

"Now we can just _say_ you died in battle." I said with a smirk.

It looked at me and some sparks sprung from under it's head. "Thank you, thank..." then it's eyestalk dropped and the light in it ebbed away. I frowned. The Last Dalek, dead. I can check that off my bucket list.

I pushed the Dalek to the side of the alley, pulling a tarp over it then flipping over an empty trashcan and placing it over the Dalek.

"You were a good Dalek." I said bitterly.

In my book, a good Dalek is pure evil for all I'm concerned.


	4. TARDIS

**Yeah, things are about to get intense. y'know, sorta.**

I walked down the street in the darkness. Wondering. I still looked down alleyways and dark streets, not sure what I was looking for.

I haven't been alone for long, a few years I suppose. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my friends.

The Ruler, the Crow, The Red, The Lonely, and The Soldier. My best friends, my only friends. The Ruler was killed by Angels, The Crow fell out of the sky, how about that for irony. The Red was captured by Daleks, never to be seen again. The Lonely pulled into a black hole, and The Soldier was turned into a Cyberman.

Wiley, that's what my friends used to call me.

I've only regenerated once, I used to have blonde hair and blue eyes, now I have brown hair and hazel eyes.

I thought about the last of the Daleks. That last one. So lonely, lost, and alone in the world. I almost felt bad for it. We were almost the same. Left alone, without anyone to say hi to, without a friendly face.

Anyway, life moves on, and I need to move on with it. Can't get left behind or I might end up like my companions.

Wait, what was that? I stopped walking and backed up a few steps, it looked like a flashing blue light, just at the end on that alley.

I could hear a noise, almost like a breathing noise, harsh breathing, like someone had left the breaks on in their...TARDIS.

No, it can't be. there aren't any other Timelords, where could this TARDIS have come from? I ran to the back of the alley and up to the blue machine.

It was hardly blending, no Police Boxes were used anymore. Maybe the Chameleon circuit wasn't working. I stood right in front of it, running my fingers over the smooth wood.

I tried the door but it seemed to be locked so I decided to look for a key. I started to walk around the left of the TARDIS to look for it when a flash of light caught my eyes from behind the "p" in "Police" I reached up a felt around behind it, pulling a small key from behind it.

Bingo.

I walked back to the front of the police box and shoved the key in the lock. Taking a deep breath, I turned the key until I heard a click and opened the door, peeking inside.

The inside of the TARDIS was metallic and futuristic looking, more modern than my tacky coral theme on the inside of my TARDIS. But maybe I liked tacky.

I walked fully inside and up to the console, discovering it was a type 40. They were expensive and popular back on Gallafrey, unlike my cheap type 30, this thing could last for years.

I ran my fingers lightly over a large red button and suddenly in the corner of my eyes I saw something move. I turned my head to see a wavering projected hologram of a man. A Timelord.

He was sort of tall, not even close to pudgy, gangly was more of the word. He had a sharply curved face and a long nose, some piercing green eyes, and red locks of hair exploding from his scalp that was styled back with some hair gel. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a sharp blue tie, Cufflinks holding the ends on his sleeves together.

"Hello." He said nicely, "My names The Doctor, and it seems that you've found my TARDIS." He looked straight at me, like he could see me, and it was sorta freaking me out.

"This TARDIS has been through a lot, a lot more than you think she has. I stole her, before I left Gallafrey, and I've sent my TARDIS back here, to keep her safe. Sexy, my TARDIS, has detected that you're a Timelord, which is the only reason you're seeing this."

_This guy is crazy. _I thought with a smile. _He sent the TARDIS back without him? Who does that?_

"I've been captured, and I didn't want them to get the TARDIS. Don't bother saving me, I've lived long enough. I've destroyed enough. And it's time this old machine went on without me."

"What? Why wouldn't I save you?" I said aloud, ignoring the fact that I was talking to a hologram.

"Don't bother worrying. Now take this old, sexy TARDIS. Go on, take her. If you need a nice place to go, I'd say go to Barcelona, they have dogs there with _no noses."_ He chuckled a little then looked longingly around the TARDIS. "Oh," He said, shaking his finger at me and shoving his other hand in his pocket. "Don't bother routing the TARDIS to the last place it's been, I've locked it so it doesn't work."

_This Doctor guy is smart._ I thought admiringly. He looked at the floor, then looked at me from under one hair that fell out of place.

"I trust you, Wiley." He said with a thin smile, then after a look to the left, both hands in his pocket, a hand reached out and punched him, then a big hand grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away

"Wait!" I screamed, running to the place the hologram had just been. He knew me. He _had _to! How else would he have know my nickname? What time was he in? Where was he?

Doctor who?

I had to know.

**GASP! how does The Doctor know her? Who is the Doctor?**

**also, that last line, did you see what I did there? with the...questions...yeah. you got it. :P **


End file.
